


Towel Dry

by methlabs



Series: Government Sanctioned [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Self-Indulgent, fluffy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: A domestic interaction, which I may insert into a larger story at some point.Takes place sometime during the events of GTA V.





	Towel Dry

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, Morgan is my headcanon name for Agent 14. If you're not happy with it, you can find a helpful extension at interactivefics.tumblr.com!

Scott had only been awake for about thirty seconds before deciding that he needed a hot shower. The sun still hadn't risen, so he lay there staring at where he guessed the ceiling was. As he became more aware of the unusual warmth of his bed, he felt a shoulder pressed up against his own, and turned on his side. To his surprise, Morgan was still fast asleep beside him. It was rare for the IAA agent to sleep through his 5am alarm, but Scott wasn't about to complain. After reaching over to flick the lamp on, he traced a finger along the curve of his boyfriend's jawline, making him stir slightly.

"Hey," Scott brushed Morgan's shoulder gently and he groaned, shielding his face in the crook of his elbow. "Let me see those baby blues, hon."

He groaned again but lifted his arm to squint down at the other man, who was now lying comfortably on his abdomen. "What?"

Scott gazed up at his boyfriend appreciatively, taking in the piercing blue of his eyes. They were always  _startlingly_ blue, no matter how many times he saw them.

"I'm going to have a shower. You interested in joining?" He made sure to betray only the slightest suggestion in his tone, but it was lost on Morgan.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"Disgusting."

Scott chuckled and rest his head just above Morgan's stomach, half-listening to his heartbeat. "I thought you were usually an early riser."

" _Usually,_ " Morgan emphasised, his voice still slurred from sleep. " _Usually,_ I don't stay awake until three am. And _usually_ it's not Winter, for at least three parts of the year."

In spite of his tone, his hand slipped down to thread through Scott's hair affectionately. They lay there for a moment before Scott spoke.

"Anyway. You gonna take me up on that shower?"

Morgan had apparently already dozed off again, and grumbled slightly. "No. Too cold." The end of the sentence was muffled by his pillow as he turned onto his stomach, forcing Scott to sit up.

He shook his head, petting Morgan's hair briefly before slipping out of the bed.

"Your loss," He said, and left for the bathroom.

-

If the rapid tapping at the bathroom door was any indication, Agent 14 was well and truly awake.

"Yuh-huh," Scott called over the rush of water.

"Babe, did you lock the door?", came Morgan's muffled voice.

"That I did."

"Well, could you maybe, I dunno... undo that? I gotta piss."

"Oh jeez. That's unfortunate."

A silence passed, broken only by the doorknob being jiggled again.

"No seriously, Scott, I gotta go." Morgan laughed from the other side.

"Yeah, about that... This shower's real warm; I'd hate to leave it."

There was another silence, followed by what Scott could only assume was an amusedly resigned laugh. "You're so fucking evil sometimes. I love you."

"Love you too," He called, and finished rinsing out his conditioner.

"Scott, I'm gonna piss on your carpet."

Scott laughed, and rushed to turn off the shower--he knew where to draw the line with his teasing, at least. "Jesus, please don't. It's wool." 

"Do you think that really matters right now?"

Scott finally opened the door, towel wrapped around his waist. "You're right: you love me too much to piss on any form of flooring I own."

Morgan rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Scott half on the lips as they passed. "Desperate times, _Ryan Scott_."

"Seven-thousand-dollar carpet, _Agent 14_."


End file.
